Meant To Be
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Prompt: Can you write an outlaw queen fic where Robin gets jealous because Hook is flirting with Regina and he learns that Regina and Hook had a relationship back in EF? - Took on a life of it's own, little mention of HQ in there but blink and you will miss it, very much Outlaw Queen :)


**This literally took on a life of its own…I have no excuses…**

* * *

He smiled from his place at the bar as he looked around the room; everyone appeared to be in good spirits as they all conversed over their drinks. Granny had offered to babysit both Henry and Roland in order for the pair to really enjoy the evening; it was Regina's birthday after all.

It had been a surprise he had been planning for a while, she hadn't even the slightest clue what was happening because she would never expect anyone to make such an effort when it came to her and that still saddened him. They hadn't been together for very long but knew already what they had wasn't just some silly fling. It had been hard enough for him to get her to agree to go on a date with him in the first place and the residents reactions to her still hadn't calmed in the time she had been away searching for her son.

They all knew of what she did for the group in Neverland, knew of the grudges she set aside in order to save not only Henry but the others as well. Snow White had made sure to announce it to all and had even allowed Henry to move back in with his mother after he had asked. His time in captivity reminded him how much he had missed her, the real her. Pan may have been a formidable villain, an extremely powerful one at that but he had one weakness, possibly the biggest any person could possibly have – he knew nothing of love.

He had spent so long on the island with only his thoughts and eventually the boys whom he had conditioned into forgetting that he didn't realize the reason for Henry being the truest believer…he was the truest believer of love because that was all he had ever encountered throughout his life. His birth mother was the product of true love, the purest form of life and his adoptive mother had radiated nothing but love from him since he was a small child.

Pan had made his fatal error when attempting to infiltrate Henry's memories of his childhood with those of neglect and even abuse, Henry had the foresight to at least pretend what Pan was trying to do was working. He had studied the other boys and adopted his own slack shouldered stance, morose expression and downtrodden behaviour. Safe to say the boy's attempts at making Henry forget had not worked in the slightest giving them all the advantage when taking him on, they had won and upon returning Henry had instantly asked to return to his childhood home with the mother he had always known.

He still visited frequently with Emma, Regina even invited her to dinner at times, although it was still hard for her to bite back any scathing remarks that automatically came to mind in conversation, she reminded herself that her son had chosen her, he had chosen to live with her.

Their first date had been a little different than he had planned but by the end of it, he couldn't help but be glad for what had happened.

* * *

_His heart pounded in his chest as he walked towards the white door of the mansion, his wiped his lightly sweating palms against his jeans as he stood on the porch. After weeks of asking, she had finally relented and accepted his invitation to dinner, he couldn't mess this up. _

_His hand shook slightly as he raised his fist to knock at the door, he laughed lightly at his own nervousness, and no woman had ever made him feel like this before. He didn't have to wait long for the tell-tale sound of heels to come echoing from behind the closed door, his breath was stolen when she was finally revealed to him. _

_Her dark hair, which she had allowed to grow longer since their return from the island, was lightly curled as it fell around her shoulders, her make-up was left light for the most part but her dark eyes were strikingly rimmed with black eyeliner. Her lips were left at their natural beige colour and just as delicious looking as they usually were, though he didn't allow himself to linger there for too long, he didn't want this date to be over before it started. _

_He couldn't help but smile at her outfit, he had never seen her looking so…different, gorgeous and certainly edgy. Her dark washed jeans clung to her lean legs and showed off her rear enticingly, this was going to be harder than he thought. Her top was a simply charcoal grey tank top and she wore a fitted black leather jacket over the top, she was like a completely different woman but still as drop dead gorgeous as she was in her power suits and skirts. _

"_I take it you approve?" she had allowed him the time to survey her outfit; she had worn it for this kind of a reaction. She didn't want to wear a dress, it was no different to what she usually wore and in wearing something casual but still dressy, she was making the effort to put him at ease, although she wouldn't tell him just yet, she liked him very much. _

_He flushed a light shade of red at having been caught staring but no regret as he looked into dark eyes, "I certainly do my lady," he winked and revelled in the blush now covering her cheeks, "shall we?"_

* * *

_She stayed close enough to brush her arm against his as they walked, every now and then their fingers would brush and though neither commented, both took note of the sensation that followed every touch. They kept the conversation light as they approached the restaurant he had made reservations in, like a true gentleman he stepped forward and opened the door to let her walk in before him keeping his eyes away from her rear as he did – not an easy task. _

_His brow furrowed when he almost walked into her upon entering himself, she was stock still in the doorway and he couldn't understand why…until- _

"_Get out!" the voice was shrill as he felt Regina jump and tense before him, "get her out! Get out!" the voice kept coming as he attempted to look around her. Sure enough, storming down the isle of the place was a stout little man with an incredibly red face, he looked livid as he shot daggers at her. _

"_Let's just…" she turned slowly and lowered her head as she went but not before he saw the glistening of water in her eyes, he felt sick at the embarrassment and shame he witnessed there. He knew some were still sore about what had happened in the past but he hadn't realized it was to this extent. _

_Stepping out into the night air, he found her to be standing with her arms around her waist as if trying to hold herself together. "Regina I…I am so sorry" his voice was coloured with disappointment and sadness but, to her relief, no pity. _

"_No its fine, I…it's to be expected Robin, I should have warned you that this could happen" she still wouldn't meet his eyes. _

"_Why should you have to expect this though? Why should you have to avoid places and be ashamed of your past here?" he asked as he stepped closer._

_She merely shook her head in response as he stood before her now, he tilted her head up with a finger under her chin and caught her eyes, "I have a plan B" he winked and revelled in the small smile she couldn't contain. "Come on…" he was glad when she took the hand he offered and pleasantly surprised when she intertwined their fingers._

* * *

_She smiled when she recognised the direction in which they were heading; she wondered if he knew how cliché it was to take a woman to a beach at night in this land or whether the romance was simply built into him like that. A problem occurred when her heels began sticking into the sand upon stepping onto the beach, without a word he bent down and slipped her shoes off before turning and looking over his shoulder in invitation. She raised her eyebrows and squealed girlishly when he shuffled back to grip her thighs and pull her onto his back. _

_Her hands laced together in front of his neck, lose enough to allow him to breathe but strong enough to keep her upright. She felt his thumbs stroking soft lines on her calves as they walked. She allowed her chin to rest on his shoulder as his soft scent took over her senses, her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed deep and turned her face into his neck without really registering what she was doing, he noticed though. _

_Originally she had thought they were simply moving to a random part of the beach that he deemed fit for them to sit at but her head came back up in confusion as she heard soft music playing._

* * *

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

* * *

_Her breath caught in her throat as she looked in th__e direction in which the music was coming from, fairy-lights were dangling between trees surrounding the area in which low set futon type furniture was placed on the sand. A table was set up beside with two chairs ready and a wine bucket beside it._

"_I thought this was plan B?" she whispered into his ear as they neared the area, her heels still dangling from his fingers as he set her down upon the linen covering the ground she stood on. _

_Robin only winked as he took her hand once more and led her to take a seat at the table, "Where are you going?" she asked, turning her head to watch him disappear behind her with a tap to his nose. His absence allowed her to properly revel in the effort he had made for tonight, she had never in her life felt so special and it brought a tear to her eye…she was wanted, she was desired but not for what she could bring to his life…simply because he wanted her to _be _in his life. _

_She turned once more at the sound of rustling and found him to be moving back towards her with a small smirk on his face, before sitting he leant down a placed a soft kiss to her cheek, she instantly missed the feeling when he sat opposite her. _

_Hearing a rustling once more, she turned to the same place that he had emerged from and couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the same man who had just thrown her out of his restaurant to be walking towards them with two plates in his hand and a beaming smile on his face. _

_Regina merely sat dumbfounded as he placed her meal before her and Robin and left with a quick, "milady" followed by a kiss to her hand. Her mouth was slack as she looked to the man before her hiding his smirk. _

"_I…I don't understand?" confusion was all that he could read on her face, he reached for the soft hand that lay on the table and brought it between his own. _

"_I didn't know much of what your life was like here before I arrived Regina," he began, his voice gentle as he looked into her eyes, "but I know that it was hard for you…you came here hoping for a fresh start, a second chance and it was what you had…when no one knew of their past and with a simple kiss of true love that didn't come from you, that was all taken away from you. I know that you do not believe that you deserve something like love but I am here to tell you that you do and you would be surprised at how many people believed the same" he stated as he looked around the area before he looked back to her glistening eyes still studying him, "you didn't think I put this all up myself did you?" _

_She gasped then as she realized what he was saying, others had willingly helped him to create this space knowing that it was all for her…it felt…incredible…it was overwhelming but it was incredible. _

_It had taken her awhile to come down from the emotions he had created within her, all of dinner in fact. She answered his questions about her life and posed some of her own but in the back of her mind she was constantly waiting for the moment she was going to wake up._

* * *

_After desert had been served, he stepped from his seat and held out a hand for her to take, "dance with me?" _

_Her initial reaction was to say no, she hadn't danced since her days as the King's possession but something in her wouldn't allow the word to come from her mouth, instead she found herself nodding and placing her hand within the warmth of his, the safety of his. _

_He grasped both of her arms and moved them to dangle around his neck as his hands fell to her waist and he began swaying with her held close, her head resting against his, her temple resting against his cheek as the words washed over her._

I've waited a hundred years,  
but I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothing prepared me for,  
what the privilege of being yours would do.

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch.  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush.  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough.  
Oh I would've known what I was living for all along.  
What I've been living for.

_She smiled at the song choice, letting the lyrics fill her up as his arms came to wrap around her small frame. She had never felt so protected, so wanted and cherished than when she was near him. _

"_I hope you don't find this strange Regina but…" she remained motionless waiting for him to speak, knowing that it could only be what she was feeling in her heart at that moment, "I feel as though I was always destined to be standing here, in this very spot, under these very stars with you in my arms. I feel as though I have been searching for you all of my life…does that make any sense to you?" _

_She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, he was filled with so much vulnerability and sincerity in that moment that she was sure that what he was saying was 100% true. Her hands trailed from around his neck to cup his cheeks as her eyes flicked down to his lips then back up to his blue eyes, "it makes perfect sense" she breathed. _

_He had stopped moving by now and had moved his hands from their place around her waist to rest with one between her shoulder blades and the other holding her jaw with his palm and her neck with his fingers. He leaned in to place a tender kiss on her forehead, then her nose and finally her cheek. As soon as his lips made the final contact she turned her face to capture them with her own. _

_They remained still for a lingering moment, just content with the feel of one another before the unbridled desire that had been building since they had first laid eyes on one another took control. She felt his lips brush hers once, twice and a third time before she could feel his tongue asking for permission which she granted instantly. A small moan leaving her throat as she allowed him in…into her life, into her heart, into her soul. _

_He couldn't help but to pull her body closer to his as the kiss deepened, there was no sexual intent behind it, only the desire to be as close as he possibly could to this woman. _

_Finally, due to lack of air, they broke apart and instantly continued swaying softly with mirrored smiles on their faces, no words were needed as she took one of the hands from around his neck and held it within his own against his chest where her head moved to lie. _

_Her eyes closed for a moment, just content to being held by this man, this strange man who had managed to tear down the walls around her heart simply with his presence, it was terrifying yet she couldn't find it in herself to care. As she opened her eyes once more, she couldn't help but gasp when she looked at the hand holding her own…or more specifically, the wrist. There, as clear as day, was the tattoo she had run from so long ago yet now here she stood, in his arms and never wanting to leave. _

_He thumb traced the shield as she allowed herself a small laugh at the ways of the world that was once so cruel to her, "about time" she whispered into the night air._

* * *

"Here you go pal," he smiled his thanks at the dwarf who had handed him his drinks order, before moving to find his favourite brunette somewhere in the crowd. He had been surprised to hear the story of how they were fated to meet and almost had but both had agreed that her running was probably the best thing that could have happened, for here they were now living in a world better suited to them with two beautiful children that would not have been here otherwise.

After their first date, things had fallen into place much easier. The town, most of them having helped him set up, already knew of their relationship and so seeing them together, hand in hand, was no shock. To see the former Mayor looking so happy, however, was. After 4 months of courtship, Robin had finally moved from the apartment he had rented for him and his son when they first arrived, into the mansion with Regina and Henry. It was something both had wanted to happen much earlier but they had agreed to take things slowly, true love or not, these things couldn't be rushed.

He spotted her as a couple of townsfolk moved from the middle of the room. Her dark hair was just below shoulder level now and she had taken to curling it loosely in order to keep some semblance of style to the thick locks, he adored twirling it between his fingers when they lay in bed and tugging on it when they made love, something she adored also if the noises she made were anything to go by.

He moved to walk over when he was stopped by Emma, one of the louder advocates for Regina's path to redemption, something Robin had appreciated greatly in the past. He had come to value the woman whom Regina had once hated yet now had formed some sort of tentative friendship with, "great turn out" she mused as she took a look around, her own drink in her hand.

"It really is," he smiled before looking down at her, "how's things with you and Neal? Still fighting?"

She laughed at the look he was giving her as she looked over to the man in question, "it's me and Neal, arguing is like foreplay for us" he laughed loudly as she gave his shoulder a nudge and walked away.

He was still smiling but instantly it faltered as he looked to who stood beside Regina now, too close for his liking. The man was a letch and notorious for his flippancy with women, single or otherwise. He watched as he sidled up closer to the brunette as she stood talking with Tinkerbell. His hand rested against the small of her back as he walked up from behind, she jumped slightly and Robin was expecting a scowl or at least a glare in his direction but he was left disappointed when her eyes lit up at the sight of the man.

He moved forward slowly as they began talking animatedly to one another, his saving grace, in the form of the fairy, soon disappeared as they were left alone together, standing far too close for his liking. It isn't long before he is standing beside the pair, his hand coming to rest against Regina's back as she tuned to him.

"Robin, there you are!" she beamed leaning up to kiss him softly, "I was wondering where you had got to"

"Seems Hook was more than happy to keep you company," he smiled at the pirate through gritted teeth, his tone evident to both his girlfriend and Hook. Regina could only try to supress a smirk as Killian merely nodded in agreement; he wasn't one to back down.

"Aye good sir," he winked at the brunette then, "that I was"

Robin's jaw flexed as his hand trailed around to Regina's hip and instinctively pulled her into him. Hook, getting the message, merely grasped the brunette's hand and brought it to his lips. "Happy birthday beautiful, let's hope it's as memorable as those past"

She giggled at his comment and gave a mock curtsey as he bowed and walked away, instantly she turned to Robin with her eyebrows raised, "am I done being your possession now? Can I go back to being a human being?" she questioned, though there was no anger in her tone, Robin was never normally the jealous type though she couldn't blame him with Killian around, there was no telling what the pirate would do at any given moment, she knew that better than most.

"I just don't like that damn idiot…he always seems to think he has some sort of claim on you" he replied as he watched the man attempting to cuddle up to a slightly tipsy Belle standing at the bar, Rumple was slowly reaching for his cane as the chatter went on.

Regina was watching also, her head now resting against Robin's shoulder "he thought the same when we were together…"

Robin's eyes widened instantly and he turned to face her fully, "you were…together?!"

"In the Enchanted Forest at one time, yes…" she could see the shock in his eyes, "oh relax, it was nothing special…just two lonely people partaking in raw, animal sex."

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw at this, "oh that makes me feel so much better," she laughed softly before taking the drinks from his hands and placing them on the table. With that she took a hold of his arms and wrapped them around her waist as her own arms went to hand around his neck bringing them both together.

"What I mean is, Hook was nothing to me, he meant nothing to me and if at times he feels the need for a little flirtation then I don't see the harm for he is still lonely and will continue to be because he is a lecherous bastard," on cue they heard a high pitched yelp from the bar as Rumple's cane came down across his head, "point proven," they both laughed before she brought her forehead to rest against his making sure to hold eye contact at all times.

"You are the only one for me Robin, the only one I want lying beside me at night and holding me all through till the morning. The only one I need to look at in order to know that I am loved and wanted, the only person I desire the feel of constantly and ache to be close to even when I stand here with you like this." He smiled as she leaned up to place a lingering kiss to his lips that always managed to steal his breath away, she continued with a smile when they parted and noticed they had started to sway softly now, she turned in his arms and placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"You are the person I want to spend the rest of my days with and whatever else may come after that, the man I want to raise children with…the man I want to raise _our _child with."

He completely stilled at this as she moved his hand to trace circles on her stomach. He turned her quickly, hiding his feelings until he knew for sure what it was that she was getting at. "Did you..are you…are we?!"

She nodded instantly, her eyes watering from the sheer emotion and joy she could feel radiating from him matching her own. His questions had gathered a crowd now as people watched the couple in the middle of the room.

His eyes fell to her flat stomach where her own hands were resting; her eyes trained on his face as he slowly knelt on the ground and peppered kisses to her abdomen. Normally she would have been embarrassed with everyone watching but she couldn't find it in herself to care, not when a life she never thought she would be able to create and carry was growing inside of her…true love really does break every curse it seemed.

Her squeal of surprise rang out when, upon rising to stand, Robin had wrapped his arms around her upper thighs and lifted her into the air. "She's having my baby!" he cried out, the brunette hiding her face as the townsfolk began to clap and cheer, the sheer happiness on both faces was hard not to mirror as he finally lowered her so that her feet were just off the ground, her arms holding herself up around his shoulders as his were interlocked around her waist.

"We're having a baby…"

She wasn't sure whether it was a question or a statement but it didn't matter for her response was the same either way.

"We're having a baby."


End file.
